Go! Godman
Godman's Television Series Godman's Film |name =Go! Godman |next =Go! Godman (2008 film) |nextname =Go! Godman }} |next =Go! Greenman |nextname =Go! Greenman }} |image =Yuke, Ike, Go! Godman.png |nameofseries =Go! Godman |creator =? |producer =? |distributor = |genre =Kyodai Hero |aired =October 5, 1972 - April 10, 1973 |channel =Nippon Television |episodes =26 }} Go! Godman is a Japanese tokusatsu show produced by that aired from October 5th, 1972 to April 10th, 1973. It replaced Tsuburaya Productions' Redman on Good Morning! Kid's Show and a followup series, Go! Greenman, was also later produced. Plot In Go! Godman, one or more appear and menace Japan, until Godman, the show's titular hero, is called from his home planet by a person in peril calling for his name. He then defeats the monsters over the course of a few episodes. Each 'saga' was divided into 5 minute episodes to lengthen the show's battles out due to a limited budget. Episodes #Godman vs. Kinger #Godman vs. Gabara #Godman vs. Ghoston #Godman vs. Yasugon and Tsunokeler #Godman vs. Tsunosilver #Godman vs. Gorosaurus #Godman vs. Madalan #Godman vs. Gattlar #Godman vs. Momonglar #Godman vs. Folgon and Kamoebas #Godman vs. Bolbes #Godman vs. Imogras #Godman vs. Bullman #Godman vs. Dongolar #Godman vs. Skeleto-Man No. 1 and Skeleto-Man No. 2 #Godman vs. Sanda #Godman vs. Gaira #Godman vs. Trunker and Hotter #Godman vs. Green Mask and Funtlar #Godman vs. Batman and Kappalge #Godman vs. Alien Tiborus and Osotam #Godman vs. Tsunojiras and Elephantar #Godman vs. Totsaurus and Jilarji #Godman vs. Wolflar and Gejiba #Godman vs. Trilorn and Ibogilar #Godman vs. Stegodzillas and Akumon Staff Appearances Characters and Monsters *Godman *Kinger *Gabara *Ghoston *Yasugon *Tsunokeler *Tsunosilver *Gorosaurus *Madalan *Gattlar *Momonglar *Folgon *Kamoebas *Bolbes *Imogoras *Bullman *Dongolar *Skeleto-Man No. 1 *Skeleto-Man No. 2 *Sanda *Gaira *Trunker *Hotter *Green Mask *Funtlar *Kappalge *Batman *Alien Tiborus *Osotam *Tsunojiras *Elephantar *Totsaurus *Jilarji *Wolflar *Gejiba *Kaito *Trilorn *Ibogilar *??? *Stegodzillas *Akumon Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Godman *God-Crush *God-Circle Video Releases Toho Company Ltd. (2008) *'Return of the "Good Morning" Heroes: Go! Go! Godman and Greenman BOX' *Released: 2008 *Region: Region 2 *Language: Japanese *Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70/74 minutes run time (disc 1/2), 3 discs, box set *Features: **'Disc 1:' Go! Godman, Godman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Godman's battles), Godman Monster List **'Disc 2:' Go! Greenman, Greenman Fighting Special (Digest versions of Greenman's battles), Greenman Monster List **'Disc 3:' Go! Godman (2008), Making of Go! Godman (2008), Godman Karaoke Hall Trivia *Due to the limited budget, Toho used monsters that were seen in many of the Showa films, with their suits being reused for the show. These monsters included Gaira and Sanda, Gabara, Gorosaurus, Kamoebas and one of the Bat People which was turned into a different monster, Batman. **Most of the monsters who appeared in Go! Godman would later appear in Go! Greenman alongside monsters from Assault! Human. **The show also featured developed for the show. *Often, the suits for the returning monsters were in bad condition, and some were extensively repaired. **In the show, Gaira and Sanda's suits received new masks. **A large cavity is easily observable in Gorosaurus' chest. The suit was so deteriorated he was permanently retired afterwards. **Gabara lacks his trademark ginger hair, his eyes appear to have a more confused expression, and his skin is a darker shade of green. *Aya Hirano, as Konata Izumi from the anime Lucky Star, sang this show's theme song on the Lucky Star music compilation CD. References Category:Toho Category:Television Series Category:Kyodai Hero Category:Tokusatsu Category:Crossovers